Ai
by KakashixLover
Summary: This story is about a girl, Ai Hatake, who is Kakashi's cousin. I love Kakashi and thought it would be cool to give him a little cousin. Ai replaces Sakura. Some characters out of character. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO


**A.N.** _I hope you guys like this, it's a fanfic about Naruto. I didn't change any characters, just added Ai. That's her name. Haha. Ai Hatake. :) Kakashi is my FAVORITE character so I gave him a little cousin. I have 6 more chapters already written, so if you like this one, I'll add the rest for you! Thanks for reading :)_

Chapter 1: Being strong, no pity!

I was a chunin and that's all that mattered to me right now. No matter of broken ribs or a broken arm could put me in a bad mood. When I woke up in the hospital, I was sore and bandaged up. A lot. I groaned knowing I wouldn't be able to go on another mission for a while. Bummer!

"What's wrong? In pain, Ai?"

"No." Wait I knew that voice!

" Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Kakashi had visited me! My sensei coming to the hospital to visit me? Hmm… Bad or good?

"Just visiting you to congratulate you on becoming a chunin."

Good. Definitely good. This man is my favorite man in the whole world.

"Oh, well thank you." I said with a wide grin on my face. He chuckled.

"So why did you groan? In pain? I could go get Tsunade to give you some pain pills or something." He was so nice.

"No, just disappointed. Can't go on any more missions for a while." I said gloomily, frowning at his feet. I was unable to make eye contact. That sounded very selfish.

"Yeah. You were the eager one, huh?" He said striding closer to the head of my bed. I looked up into his grey eye and it almost pitying.

"Stop that." I complained, a disgusted look on my face.

"What? I just sai-"

"You're pitying me!" I said cutting him off from further explanation.

"Well can you blame me? You have four broken ribs, a broken arm and because of that, you can't do your favorite thing, go on missions." He said. I looked at my arm flinching at the memory.

~Flashback~

It was the Chunin Exams and I was up against Sasuke Uchiha. My own teammate! When we first started out I was distracting him by throwing kunai knives, throwing stars, and all of my shurikens. I really didn't _want_ to fight him. But he made me so mad! Always acting so cool and calm and never really caring about the missions as much as I did. Sure he wanted to succeed and he tried of course , but no passion! None at all! But after, he _was_ my comrade. So I had to tolerate him. When I ran out of shurikens, I just stood there, weighing out my options: fight with all that I had or give up and stay a genin until next year. I wouldn't let him get off that easily! I don't really remember what happened next because I was in the air and Sasuke was beating me to a pulp. Then he yelled "Lion's Barrage!" And I got kicked into the ground, causing my broken ribs. My broken arm came from the landing. The cement floor didn't look too friendly and I didn't want my face smashed in, so I turned to my left slightly and BAM! I hit my arm straight into the floor. At first I didn't feel it, but after stumbling to my feet, the full force of the impact hit. It felt as if someone was crushing my arm. I winced in pain, but didn't let my emotions show. That was something I learned from Kakashi-sensei.

"What's the matter, Ai? Thought you never let your emotions show?"

What? I felt my expression. I was scowling in pain. Oh no! Oh well, too late for that.

"I'm not in that much pain, just a break. Doesn't hurt." The truth was, it hurt. A lot. Of course wouldn't tell him that. Then I did the unthinkable. I focused my remaining chakra into my right hand and made a minor lightning blade., something I also learned from the great copy-nin. I made it so it would hurt him severely, not kill him. Maybe. Did I really care? I probably should have cared. When I hit him with my lightning blade, I made sure not to hit any vital organs. Ok, so maybe I did care.

~End of Flashback~

" What, are you ok?" Kakashi asked, worry in his eyes again.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. It's just…"

"Yes, Sasuke's alright. He's also in the hospital but nothing life-threatening."

God, he knew me too well.

"Good." I said, bored. Would have liked not having to deal with him on missions any more. Oh well.

"You should probably rest now, so I'll leave."

"NO!" I said a little too fast. He chuckled again.

"Why, you like the company of your sensei?"

"No, I like the company of my cousin." Did I mention I was related to this amazing person? No? Well I am. We're both Hatakes. And proud of it!

"Oh, well in that case…" He said turning to leave.

"Wait! Don't go, why are you leaving? All I said was-"

"I have to check on Sasuke as his sensei. Can't be doing personal trips at a time like this. Sorry."

And he was gone. Oh that man and his love for comrades. Or students in this position I should say. Yes, I guess it was a little weird to have your cousin as your sensei. I mean what do you call him? Sometimes I forget and simply say "Kakashi" and other times I remember the "sensei" part after. Too confusing!

"Hellooo!" Oh boy, not him. Naruto came casually strolling into the room with Kiba (Kiba!) and Akamaru strolling in after him.

"Hi, Naruto." I said flatly. He can get annoying, but I guess I should be nice to him, huh?

"Hey Ai! Whoa, you took quite the beating out there, didn't you?" Kiba exclaimed sitting beside me on the bed.

"Hi Kiba! Akamaru!" I said petting the cute little white dog. "Yeah, I guess I did." I said blushing as Kiba scooted closer. Why did he have to do that? I mean doesn't know that I like him?

"Hey Ai, you seem happier to see Kiba than your own teammate. What's up with that?" Naruto asked, sadness taking over his entire face. Oh, man.

"No, no, no! It's just I'm surprised. I mean he's not my teammate so I'm surprised to see him… here." I blushed harder having to explain why I was happy to see Kiba. Dang it, Naruto!

"Oh, ok! So how are you feeling?" Naruto asked, suddenly himself again.

"Fine. Sad. Sore." It was true, after all.

"Sad? Why sad?" Kiba asked looking at me with… worry?

"No missions." I said frowning at Akamaru.

"Arf." He sounded sad too! Ok enough of that.

"Please don't pity me!" I sad quickly before either of them could say anything more.

"Pity you? Ok, I know how you hate that." Naruto said looking at me and then Kiba as if he expected him to add on.

"Y-yeah. I mean, why would we pity you…?" He stammered suddenly in the spotlight. I laughed because he sounded so pathetic.

"Ow." Big mistake.

"What, what?" Both of them asked, startled by my sudden outbursts.

"Nothing. My ribs. Looks like no laughing I guess." I said between strained breaths.

"Oh. No pity, right?" Kiba asked eyeing the door. Did he want to leave? Was seeing me in pain making him suffer too? No… but what?

"Because I could go get Tsunade-sama or a nurse…" He said getting up. That was why. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. His expression was shocked at my actions. Well, I was too. I released immediately

"No. I mean it doesn't hurt that much." I knew that I couldn't fool Naruto and Kiba probably smelt something wrong with his super-human sense of smell.

"I know you too well, Ai, you don't yelp in pain unless it _hurts_. I'll go get a nurse." Naruto said leaving.

"No wait don't-" I cut myself off. I wanted to say "don't leave me alone with Kiba" because really? I like him. And I've told Naruto that. Why did he leave me alone with them?

"Don't you want the pain to go away, Ai?" Kiba asked worry flooding his face again.

"It doesn't hurt honest." I said thought it really, _really_ hurt. But I didn't want Kiba to know that.

"Yes, it does. You heard Naruto, he said you only cry out if it hurts." He said now angry. But why was he mad at me?

"Why do you even care?" I said under my breath.

"Because, Ai, I just do."

Silence. Akamaru whimpered at the tension in the room. Kiba got out of my bed and sat in one of the chairs. He was obviously mad. But why? Don't let your emotions show, I told myself. So I stared at a crack in the wall with what I hoped was a straight face. Eventually, a nurse came in with some pain killers (which I refused to take) and some water. She set them down on my bed side table in hopes that I would take them and began to leave.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse. But why?

"Oh, he went to visit that Uchiha in 312." The nurse said with a final wave goodbye.

"Take them, please." Kiba's voice was a whisper.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The pain killers. Please, Ai. Just do it." He was begging me to take pain pills? How out of character!

"No Kiba. It doesn't hurt. Really. See?" I flexed my arm but that was a mistake. I flinched and then put my arm back at my side. Well that hurt!

"Take them." His voice was different, not his. That's because it wasn't his, it was Kakashi's!

"Kakashi! What are you-"

"Sasuke is asleep. Now take the pills." He intimidated me, sure, but I didn't want to take the darn pills! Why were the making such a fuss?

"Now. Take them now." Kakashi ordered.

"Please." Kiba added on.

"Fine! I'll the stupid pills!" I yelled and flailed the other arm around in disgust. Kiba sighed in relief and Kakashi nodded.

"I'm gonna need help, though." I confessed, blushing. Kakashi propped me up while Kiba handed me the pills and then the water. My two favorite men, both by my side. I wanted it to stay like this forever.

"Thank you." My came weaker than I expected. The pain in my arm and ribs started to decrease almost instantly. Bliss.

"So how's Sasuke Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked. She he wasn't here for just me. As to be expected from him.

"Fine. He keeps blacking out and he's in a hole lot of pain, but other than that, no life threatening injuries." What was I felt? Sadness? Why? I was a chunin with my two favorite surrounding me. What was this wetness I felt on my face?

"Ai, what's wrong?" Kakashi and Kiba said at the same time. No. No more.

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"Well you're crying." Kakashi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And you never show your emotions!" Kiba said, shocked.

"Woof!" Akamaru said shocked as well.

"I'm what?" I felt my cheek. Sure enough, there was a single tear.

"Oh, um… It's because…" I couldn't think of anything to say so I dropped it.

"Well, I think that we should go. Let her rest for a while, don't you think Kiba?"

God bless you, Kakashi.

"Yeah. Feel better I'll be back tomorrow."

"You will?" I asked suddenly happy. He chuckled.

"Of course." He said with a smile. And then they were gone. Just like that.


End file.
